Forum:Level Capped PT2
So has anyone been able to figure out what needs to happen so that we can walk off the bus in PT2 and have level 69 enemies and chests yet? Last I heard it was having a couple missions checked off and deleting all the ECHO logs, but he guy testing it just kind of flew off into the wind. Any word? 12:15, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Last time I checked one random guy was testing it out. I thought it would be figured out by now. I only took it as for as killing nine toes. All was good up to that point. The only hiccup I encountered was the mission Dr. Zed gives you were you have to kill 8 bandits (the bandits did not spawn) but I was able to find any 8 bandits and kill them. I would suggest starting with that mission as finished. I had to go away for a while so I was unable to do any testing but I figured one random guy had it covered.Gmr4lif5043 15:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) So what actually needs to happen? All the ECHOs need to be deleted and what missions need to be checked off? 19:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Im here. It cant be done so you walk straight off the bus with max level enemies, you have to start from Fyrestone. From my old thread thingy: What i have done this time is; *Deleted every mission except for Fresh Off The Bus, The Doctor Is In, Claptrap Rescue Skags At The Gate, Fix'er Upper and Blinding Nine-Toes. I have set these missions to "finished" as there are errors in those with scripting. *Also kept Find Steele, Destroy The Destroyer, Loot Larceny, Super-Marcus Sweep and You. Will. Die. Ive set Find Steele, Loot Larceny and You. Will. Die to finished. Ive set Destroy The Destroyer to started, so you can face him at the end of vanilla, and also set Super-Marcus Sweep to started so you can recieve his missions afterwards. *Deleted MOST of the Echo Logs, seeing as those were what was keeping me from advancing in the story due to the unique trigger events.. I kept the Logs related to the first 6 missions at the beginning that have been ticked off as finished, so you dunt run into any problems there. The echo logs you keep are the ones that play in the first 6 missions. I cant remember the exact names of them, but if you take a look at them in WillowTree, youll be able to figure outwhich ones are related. ~ One random guy 20:26, March 2, 2011 (UTC) So have you played through the whole game without any issues? Gmr4lif5043 20:54, March 2, 2011 (UTC) None whatsoever. Only thing I had to do was before I faced The Destroyer, I had to set the Find Steele Mission to started so he would show up. But thats it. Played though the entire normal game with max level enemies and weapon drops. Finished Knoxx not too long ago too. ~ One random guy 21:46, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Holy shit, that's awesome. Borderlands is alive for me again. 00:03, March 3, 2011 (UTC) There's no way to determine which echo logs need to be deleted... 21:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I started a new toon today and played him through the first 6 missions. These are the echo logs he has, so following the instructions above, these would be the only ones to keep: *Let Me Out *Under Nine-Toes Skin *That Ought To Do It *I Knew You Were The Right Choice *Give Him A Hand *He Seems To Be Okay *Help Dr. Zed *The Robot Needs Our Help MouseyPounds 09:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) An old thread by me on official forums: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=113923 Sinael 02:22, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ^^ The thread above has custom characters that you can download. I would recommend avoiding the custom characters. Although the claim is that the guns are mediocre, they are OP and make it way to easy. There is also a bank full (360ish/12 spaces) of modded weapons. The class mods are perfect and many of the guns have been bumped up. NOT a good place to find decent play. The instructions, however, seem good. 01:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Oops. I guess i occasionally dumped my experimental pets (the ones i used to make instructions and playtest them) there instead of clean ones i intended to. However since the thread is long dead and buried i dont think that updating it will do any good - and i dont think ill be able to find the saves i originally intended to upload there. Anyway its funny how many people out there wanted to see Playthrough 3 or at least a levelcapped PT2, and when there are an easy how-to-do-it, nobody cares anymore. Also on a side note - perfect classmods are relatively easy to farm - vendor farming brings one within 1-2 hours. Sinael 11:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Opps, I just seen your response. I am not criticizing your downloads... I think that your thread has helped heaps of people. I just wanted to warn others that might not want an easy game. The instructions are good to keep their own characters into a playthrough 3. I also think that a "bank" of perfect weapons is something that everyone wants to achieve. It is not a bad thing that someone would share that. I just think it is bad if someone wants to experience it on their own and it is handed to them. I played around with it a bit... fun to see final builds that I have done countless times/ways on calculators (I am not a willow tree user). Do not get me wrong, I have the file tucked away somewhere on a crashed PC of all your stuff LOL. 12:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Aww the download is no longer available... I actually wanted to download again to give an easy comparison to weapons I find. 12:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC)